With Flying Colors
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin takes a much needed test. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my plot.


**Author's Note: For anybodihearme and Liz! Also, I've had half a bottle of wine. Let's see where this goes!**

"Edd? You in here!?"

"In the kitchen!"

Kevin kicked his shoes off at the door and tossed his jacket on the couch. He knew he'd get shit for it later, but what he had in his hands would offset his coming in the door and just _"tossing his things about the apartment."_

He half skipped, half bounced to the kitchen with the results of the toughest test he'd ever had to take in his hands.

* * *

He and Edd started dating about six months ago, and when they decided to be exclusive six weeks ago, Edd gave him a key to his apartment and said he needed Kevin to go get _tested_.

It had taken _weeks_ for Kevin to get Edd to even go out on _one date_ and he devoted a good three months to gain Edd's trust as his playboy ways _proceeded_ him. Despite that, Edd didn't mind _dating_ him, he just minded being just another notch on the redhead's belt.

So when _Kevin_ asked him to be exclusive, Edd wanted to be for sure that they were truly ready for what that level of devotion actually meant.

Kevin knew it was a _test_ , but he also knew it was a test he needed to take.

Years of hiding who he was behind a crowd of girls in high school and then a gaggle of _buddies_ in their early college years, exposed him to more than just _drama_.

He _always_ used protection, but it was always a good idea to be _sure_.

* * *

So they made appointments, but Edd's was two weeks before Kevin's and came back as clean as the scholar's vocabulary when he was in public and private mixed company.

But he held off on letting Kevin in on his _dirty_ side until Kevin's test results came back.

And Kevin was _dying_ because never had his world been so _purified_ as he _waited._

They still hung out, went on dates, and interacted like the couple they were, but nothing went beyond first base to keep themselves in check.

Kevin knew it was for their own good, but it was _maddening._

However, it made him _think._

* * *

When he first ran into Edd at the library as he reshelved the stack of books Kevin needed to write his history paper, he thought the dork was _adorable_ , but as he got to _know_ him, he found that Edd was more than just an adorkable smartass, he was as strong as he was sensitive, his morals and values made him live his life _out loud_ in a way that Kevin didn't think someone as _straight laced_ as Edd could.

With every date, he gained new insight into Edd was, but he always came away with the feeling that he didn't know a thing about the young man and yearned to learn more.

And during this self imposed _dry spell_ , he yearned for more than more.

He was beyond _caring_.

He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew that as soon as Edd saw his results, he'd be happy to see that they were both _healthy_ and that all the time and effort he put into getting to know him and making sure that he had Edd's full trust was worth it.

* * *

"Check it!," he said triumphantly as he slapped the paper onto the refrigerator that was across from the stove Edd was stirring stir fry on.

Edd turned around as Kevin placed his magnet of Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out on the paper to hold it in place.

He yanked the paper off the refrigerator as he turned back to their stir fry and quickly looked it over as he turned the fire on the stir fry down.

His usually studious frown turned into a satisfied smirk as he turned around and placed the paper back on his refrigerator but placed it under his magnet of a beaker with a cloud of steam over it that said, _I Love Science._

"Congrats, you passed," he grinned as he puckered his lips up for a kiss that Kevin was eagerly returned. "Wanna watch _Mulan?,"_ he asked as he pulled egg rolls and cream cheese wantons out of then oven.

"As long as I can sing _I'll Make A Man Out Of You uninterrupted,"_ Kevin grinned.

Edd shot him a look and sighed.

Then he set off their first batch of fireworks of the night.

"As long as I can make a man outta ya later."

Mischievous smile met smartass smirk and Kevin stole the first of _many_ kisses he'd sneak over the course of the rest of their lives.

"Make me whatever you want," Kevin grinned before pointing to the piece of paper on the fridge that listed the negative results to his STD/AIDS test. "But know that _this_ makes _me yours."_

"I prefer that your heart did," Edd replied as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"It do," Kevin murmured into his beanie.

And it did.


End file.
